Crash Collision
by Whotalia-Forever
Summary: What will happen when I'm sucked into the Hetalia universe? And then what happens when the TARDIS lands on the conference table? I apologize, I incorporated my friend Eva in, so there's a lot of texting back and forth between us in it. Disclaimer:I don't own anything but myself and the plot.


**Alright, so this is my 3****rd**** fanfiction and my first cross-over. I got inspired by somebody else's fanfiction, so shout-out to Littlecosma001 and her story The Day We Met the Hetalia Characters. I hope you enjoy! Just a warning, it's mostly Hetalia in the first chapter.**

It's a Saturday and my mom's at work. I'm by myself with the cat, which will not shut up. I reach down to pick her up and she makes an awful noise, like I'm strangling her, so I drop her to the floor.

_Hey sweetie. When you finish your chores, you can watch Hetalia or something,_ my mom texts.

_Cool, thanks,_ I text back and set up my tablet to re-watch episode 1, the English dub this time for a little variety. The tablet starts to glow, an unearthly bright blue glow, and I pause the video cautiously.

_Hey, have you watched Hetalia lately?_ I shoot a text to my friend Eva.

_No, I've been too busy and also my computer broke _ she sends back.

_Ok, something was going on with my tablet when I watched it, _I reply.

_Hm, that's weird & what happened?_

_I'm sure it was nothing, I'll text you later_

_Ok, see you later,_ she ends the conversation. I run to my room and tie my Converse up and then pop my phone out of the case and cram it into my pocket. I play the video again, and this time when the glow happens, I put my hand on the screen. It goes right through, so I press my arm through and it expands as I fall in.

I can't feel anything, but I still realize what's happening. My only thought is, "I should've worn a better shirt."

The next thing I know, I'm lying down on a long, narrow table. I stand up and then fall back down into sitting position when I see the Allies sitting at it.

"I-Wha-Where-"I try to start a few sentences and fail.

"Look, it's not-"my words get away from me and end up in a weird squeak. I start to feel queasy from the giant bowl of pasta and the box of Peeps I just had.

"Bathroom?" I manage to squeak out. To my right, Japan points behind him at a small door with a giant sign that says the word "bathroom" in so many languages that it goes from the ceiling to the floor.

"Thanks," I say as I start crawling towards that edge of the table and swing my legs off the table to the floor. I run to the bathroom and slam the door behind me, panting. I rush over to the toilet and…well…let's just say that I wasn't that full anymore. I walk over to the mirror and stare into it, looking at the _Save the Daleks_ shirt with a purple button-up shirt I threw on. I'm different looking than usual, like the Beautiful World art, but everybody else was drawn in the original art style. I snap a picture from the door of the table and send it to Eva.

_Guess where I am,_ I text along with the picture.

_I don't know!_ She replies.

_I'm at the Hetalia World Conference!_

_Really?! _ She responds.

_Yeah…I can't believe it either. What should I do?!_

_Keep calm and kiss Germany_ is her advice to me.

_Germany? Ok…_I reply, a little surprised because she knows, like all of my friends know, that I have the biggest crush on France ever.

I walk out and smack Germany a big kiss on the cheek. Everybody looks at me, shocked. I sit on the table and set my phone next to me.

"So, who are you and how did you get here?" France asks me curiously and I blush.

"My name's Sophy. I was…well, in my world, you guys are an anime. Japan, you know what I'm talking about, right?"

He nods and China starts to make a protest about how he's really good at making anime until I put my hand up.

"Anyways, you guys are an anime in my world, and I watch it. I was going to watch the first episode, and my tablet started to glow and I fell into this world. Except, well, I'm not supposed to be here, and I'm in a different art style because you guys are. I've seen you in this art style, so that's the style I'm in."

"But, like, why did you go in? That's like, totally stupid of you," Poland says, petting his pony. Lithuania sighs, "Feliks, she clearly likes this anime thing we're in if she watches it. She must have been curious and wanted to come here."

I nod and start to ask about my ships when the sound of ancient engines fills the room and a big blue box appears on the table next to me.

**So, how did you like the first chapter? Please review and I'll update ASAP! **** I hope to get lots of reviews; I've wanted to do this for a little while.**


End file.
